ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes:Ways of Darkness (FRPG)
Tropes about the original forum-based RPG include: * : To "play", you must first create your . Woe be to you, if you take a canon character out of somewhere else, or give your character an un-immersive name. * : Nine of them. * : More or less. * / : Due to the nature of the "game" - message board-based roleplaying game - this trope got played straight VERY often. A lot of things were originally suggestions by players, rather than brainchildren of the creator himself. * : The creator created Ways of Darkness because he wanted to create his own world and his own game. * : Most Demons, with a few noteworthy exceptions. * : ** Etrand is clearly modelled on Medieval Europe, and to a lesser extent, the Roman Empire. ** Etrancoast/Hulra is inspired by the Dutch, Anglo-Saxons and Vikings. ** Froturn is... Romans-Byzantines? ** Neressa is... Byzantium meets Sassanid Persia meets Ancient China? The city itself an obvious reference to Constantinople. ** The Ancient Lizardman Empire was a civilization meets Ancient Rome, and to a lesser extent Mesopotamia. The current Lizardmen are a lot like Native Americans. ** The Wood Elves of Dragoc are like a mashup of Celts, Native Americans and Japanese... sorta. * : Zsolt Tóth attempted to revive the forum by sending out mass-email to the members to get their attention multiple times. This tactic never worked. * : Where to even start? ** ** Nereids weren't a thing until 2 October 2010 ** Winged Cobras weren't a thing until 5 June 2011 ** The Lizardmen were introduced on 9 Januarry 2010, three weeks after the launch of the original forum. ** Etrancoast wasn't originally a vassal of Etrand - it was originally independent, having beenformerly part of Etrand but successfully won a war of independence in the past. After the migration from ProBoards to phpBB2 (2 April 2010), Etrancoast was retconned as an autonomous vassal state of Etrand. ** The leader of the Knights of the Blood Red Light in 831 wasn't originally Gaius Frostang - before the migration from ProBoards to phpBB2, the leader was called Solmon Thanlus. ** For a long time, Talon was described as a small village or hamlet, not a town. ** The picture of Stephánus Tavilrond was originally this. Then it got changed to this. And finally to this. ** The map - made by - was made only after the migration from ProBoards to phpBB2. The original map was made by Zsolt Tóth, and it was very poorly made. ** Before the creation of Ta'ael Myrth'nddare on 30 June 2013, the world of Artograch was a "stereotypical fantasy world" where the forces of Good were all good friends, united against the forces of Darkness. After Ta'ael was created, the world of Artograch became deeper and darker, with more intrigue, and infighting among the "good guys" (see: Froturnish Civil War (809 AEKE)). ** , the setting was described as being than before. In 2012-2013, the official description even stated that there was a plague that was decimating the population, and that the world was bleak and dark. *** Then - for the sake of realism - .